Life of Tomorrow
by Nautica7mk
Summary: The year is 2015 but Clark knows it shouldn't be.
1. Heated Argument

**Title**: Life of Tomorrow  
**Author**: Nadia Mack  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: Season 4 & beyond  
**Summary**: Clark Kent awakens in a life not of his own, or so he thought.  
**Disclaimer**: I have nothing, I own nothing blah blah blah... a  
**Important Note**: This is probably the second multi-chapter fic I did after Mist of Change. This is also the story that brought to life "Awake." This time, it's all about Clark. Warning though, I simply jumped right into this first chapter, but as lazy as I was trying to come up with a scenario as to why the following scene happens, just think of any (and many) of Clark Kent's issues and problems that it'll easily make sense to you why 'said argument' is taking place.

**Chapter 1: Heated Argument**

Lois arrived at the Kent Farm, with the full intent of giving Clark Kent a thrashing. His ride on the self-pity train has gone on long enough that he needed a reality check. He's a big boy, it was time he started acting like one.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Lois sees him leaning by the window, staring intently outside. She marches forward. "Is sulking a favorite past time for you, or what?" she quipped. She wasn't making fun of him this time; having known him for the past few months, she said it as an factual observation.

Clark sighed before turning to her irritably. "Can't you just go away," he says, mentally exhausted by the earlier days events.

"Why should I when I can stay right here and laugh hysterically at you and your pathetic attempt at a life," she replied in deep sarcasm.

He smirks at her, but not in that fun way he usually does. "You think you know everything, don't you?" He questioned, taking her attack and throwing it back right at her.

"Of course not! That'd be your forte"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Giving each other a hard time was usually the norm between them, but the verbal sparring they were having at this moment was nothing like they've ever had before. It both annoyed and frustrated him.

She continued. "For a guy who has a lot more than children dying in Africa do, you're the most selfish person I've ever met," she commented in an angry tone. The seriousness in her tone replaced her usually fun and snarky facade.

Upset at her words and by which she was displaying them, Clark stood up. "Just leave," he urged. He really did want her to leave, so why won't she? Why couldn't she just let him be, let him worry about his problems? Why doesn't she understand that this was his fight to do alone?

"What's wrong, Smallville... did I strike a nerve?" She refuted, standing her ground. She knew her words hit him hard and she made no apologies for it. She refused to apologize.

"What do you know?" he shot back, his temper flaring.

Lois doesn't flinch at his tone. "You have parents who love you and friends that'll do anything for you. You have more going for you than you know and you treat it like it's a burden. I don't know what you're afraid of, and at the moment, I personally don't care, but you need to get your head straight because the world doesn't revolve around you, Kent."

The genuine conviction in her words shocked him more than he thought possible. Deep down, he knew she was right, because Lois Lane's words always go straight for the hard truth, and the truth pierced through his gut more horribly than any Kryptonite can. To keep from falling apart, he continues to put out a faceless mask.

"Just leave me alone," he pleaded once more. His voice dropping almost immediately after. He looked at her and noticed her face was as unreadable as his own. As fast his eyes faced her, it fell right back down, eyes focusing on a spot on the floor.

There was a brief silence between them before Lois replied. "If there's one thing I've learned when I thought Chloe was dead - loneliness was not my best friend - And that having a friend wasn't such a horrible thing."

She was closer to him than he realized as he felt her pick up his chin with her forefinger. Their eyes locked.

"I learned that from you," she finished, a look of surprised stretch along Clark's face hearing her last words. The sincerity in her voice caught him off guard. The dichotomy of Lois Lane has always been a mystery to him. She could be fun and exciting one minute, ruthless and unforgiving the next, then completely honest and caring that you would think she had multiple personalities.

Before he even had a chance to think of a response, she had disappeared as fast as she came.

A moment passed before Clark let himself fall on the comfort of his sofa, it didn't feel all that comfortable now. Unable to get his meeting with Lois out of his head, he willed himself to sleep. And when he did, something strange happened...

Outside, clouds of grey covered the brightly lit moon until there was nothing else, and just like the day he had returned last summer, an electrical storm simmered in the heavens. Clark did not wake, instead, at the other side of town; the symbols on the Kawatche cave walls begin an eerie glow. Every second it began glowing brighter.

Back to Clark, he continued in his restless sleep and felt a jolt. His eyes flashed open one moment, taking him down deep until another flash occurred and he burst out of bed in heavy breath and a deep sweat.


	2. Waking Up

**Author's Notes**: This chapter is short, so I thought I'd post it anyway. Heads up though, this story is already completed alongside Mist of Change. It'll be updated daily. I want to give you all some breathing room. lol

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

Clutching a hand full of his hair, he shook off the feeling of disorientation until he felt the unfamiliar feel of cotton between his fingers. He looked down and noticed he wasn't asleep on his sofa, nor was he asleep even on his own bed.

Confused, he looked up and focused his vision on his surroundings. No more did he see the light of Smallville's moon touch the dark spaces. The furniture, the wire-rimmed glasses on the night stand, the walls, the business suit and tie that hung behind a door, all of it was unfamiliar.

He closed his eyes once more in hopes to wake up from this nightmare... dream... he wasn't quite sure which one it was. Was he part of a sick joke? It all looked too real for it to be one.

Then, before he knew it, he froze when he felt another presence with him, or to be exact... next to him.

A woman was beside him, whom it was he did not know. She faced the other wall and all he could see was her bare back. Bare... the woman was naked; quickly he averted his eyes, feeling as if he was being intrusive or something before he realized that he was just as naked as she was.

Now, he was really freaking out - but to his own personal surprise, he forced himself to remain calm.

He carefully speeds out of bed and out of the room grabbing whatever clothing he could find.

No one had seen him speed out and into the streets.

He didn't even bother to look back.

**To be continued...**


	3. Walking the Streets

**Chapter 3: Walking the Streets**

The moment he set foot outside, the voices came. Voices of people, of men, women and children he didn't know; they screamed for help. The sound of them were louder than it had ever been before. Every single one of them, heard so clearly in his ear. Some were near, most were far.

How could he possibly help them?

What could he possibly do, he told himself. He was just one man.

He looked up to finally see the moon shine brightly above him, if he was crazy enough, he could almost see it mocking him.

He visited this city many times before, but as familiar as the landscapes were to him, it felt different, and if he looked close enough, it would probably look different to him as well. He debated with himself to run home, to Smallville, but there was an unspoken force that kept him in Metropolis.

Could it be Jor-El forcing his hand once again? 

He did not know.

He desperately needed answers, and at this point, any kind would do.

As he continued to walk, he felt the strong breeze sweep against his face; he stopped for a moment before looking down. There was a lose page off a newspaper, that from the look of the worn out globe, he knew it was a copy of the Daily Planet. But it wasn't the newspaper itself that caught his eye; it was the two names in bold black printed in the byline.

Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

Me and Lois? Reporters? He shook his head, that couldn't be right.

He skimmed through the article, surprised at how well it was written, and just when he thought that this was some kind of elaborate hoax or some vivid hallucination, he saw the date.

March 17, 2015

Ten years. Ten years. How was that even possible? How did he go from going to sleep in 2005 to waking up in 2015? Can an elaborate hoax supply a worn out newspaper in the middle of a random street? No, he didn't think so, either. Not even Lionel Luthor could be this flawless.

He accepted the possibility for now.

Another surprise came his way when he made his way back to the building he had left hours earlier, unsure how he found his way there. Upon the hundreds of voices that invaded his mind, one sound stood out above all the rest.

A beating.

A heartbeat.

It was like a rhythm that gave him comfort in all the chaos that surrounded him.

Subconsciously, he had followed it back to where he found himself.

The question is, whose was it?

He stood outside for a moment before entering, he is greeted by a security guard. The middle-aged looking man was a little shorter than he was and he looked just as equally nervous to approach him. If he didn't know better, this guy was new.

The guard greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Kent." Clark relaxed once he heard his friendly tone. "I didn't see you leave, what brings you out this early in the morning?"

"I... Uh..." He glanced quickly at the man's name tag, "... I felt the need to stretch my legs, Howard." He hoped he sounded convincing enough, and didn't appear out of the ordinary.

To his relief, he bought it.

"I understand, sir. You and the Mrs. has been working hard all week, the article you did was a page turner," he commented with great enthusiasm.

He raised an eyebrow. Mrs? He lifted his left hand and saw the wedding band he hadn't noticed before, gleaming in his eyes.

He has a wife?

He remembered the woman he felt by his side when he woke up earlier this night. He mentally berated himself for not checking to at least see who it was.

He looked towards the elevator, realizing he had no idea which floor the apartment was at. He reluctantly turns back to the security guard, quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Umm... Howard"

The guard turns. "Yes Mr. Kent"

"It could be exhaustion or the early morning air, but you think you could lead me upstairs, I don't have my keys"

"Sure thing, Mr. Kent," he answered without question.

He sighs another relief.

"Thanks, Howard"

**To be Continued… **


	4. Surprise Relations

**Chapter 4: Surprise Relations**

Clark stood rigid and more than a little apprehensive to what awaited him. He was glad he stood behind Howard, the last thing he needed right now were people becoming suspicious of his strange behavior.

As he waited to reach the right floor, it shocked him to learn that he lived at the top, in a penthouse apartment no less. It didn't matter what year it was, he hasn't forgotten his fear of heights. What could've changed his mind, he wondered.

As the elevator opened, his eyes saw the door unlocked and quickly made a pass to the opening before turning to face the guard.

"I must've left it open," he says, continuing to remain as discreet as he could. "Thanks for the hand"

"Anytime, Mr. Kent," he smiled and left, but before he hit the elevator, he turned around. Clark stood nervously.

"By the way, you should be careful out there without your glasses, Mr. Kent, it could get pretty dangerous in the dark." He leaves leaving Clark confused.

He wore glasses? Thinking back. Of course! The pair he saw earlier by the night stand.

Breathing deeply, he needed to find answers and he needed to find them now, and the only person he hopes can give that to him is sleeping in the other room.

Crossing the living room, he reached to turn the knob when a reflection of an image, from a mirror near him caught his attention.

His image.

It hadn't occurred to him to stop and look at himself. And now that he is, he couldn't have been more convinced. He definitely wasn't the 2005 him. His hair was shorter and clean-cut, he marveled at the subtle but very evident differences of this future and past self. 

Then there was another image in the mirror that caught his attention.

Turning around, he moved towards the other wall where, lined above the mantle of the fireplace, a row of framed pictures stood. He was thunderstruck by the photos he saw.

One after another, stills of friends and family smiled at him. His parents, his friends - friends - some he knew all too well, and others he didn't. One frame had a photo of Lois, Lana and Chloe radiantly smiling, they looked like they've been friends forever.

Another photo with - to his surprise - Perry White, some kid with a camera dangling around his neck, himself, and of course, Lois.

And then there was one he wasn't quite familiar with. He was standing opposite a guy with Lois standing between them. He was dark haired and refined, he wore clothes that is reminiscent to what he usually saw Lex wearing. Before wondering any further, he was a little bewildered as to why Lois and himself were in most of these photos.

Then, his question was answered.

The next frame knocked him off in an almost dizzying daze. He flashed his wedding band in front of him, his eyes darting back and forth from the ring to the picture.

A wedding picture.

He stopped and took a deep breath, sinking down on a nearby chair, couch, whatever. Burying his face with his hands, desperately trying to comprehend everything he's discovered in the last hour. But there was nothing more shocking than the woman he shared his life with.

Lois Lane.

She wasn't just a colleague.

She wasn't just a friend.

Lois Lane is his wife.

Slowly, he stood up and walked towards the bedroom. He needed to know for sure.

Turning the knob, the door opened almost in slow motion. He froze in awe at the sight before him.

He guessed, in a way, there was always something there, something about the two of them that were different than the rest - but never - even in his wildest dreams, would he have known this would happen.

Lois Lane and I are married, he repeated in his mind again and again.

Clark quickly realized that the voices that boomed loudly in his head had turned into a quite whisper the moment he was in her presence. How could a woman he had barely anything in common with hold so much power over him?

He wished he remembered. Wished he knew when it all changed.

Kneeling beside her, he tried to suppress the urge to touch her but he just couldn't resist. Suddenly, his hand caressed her face, and he noticed her hair looked darker than he remembered, but she was still Lois, and she looked beautiful. He's always known that; they may have an aggressive friendship but he wasn't blind.

Watching her like this, it felt strangely familiar, like he'd done it a million times before.

As soon as she began to stir, Clark almost pulled back but her hand gently came up and covered his own. Her eyes opened, and with a soft voice he could almost mistake for an angel, she spoke. 

"Hey, Smallville." She eyed the clock by her and sighed. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see the time."

He couldn't contain the smile that released itself from his face the moment she said her first words. Smallville. It's a name he's become accustomed to because she was the only person who ever called him that. He noticed himself staring, so he suddenly darted his face away, in fear that she'll notice something was wrong - different - that the man before her isn't exactly the same man she married - but he couldn't tell her that, not yet, not until he figured out what was going on.

She spoke again. "Everything okay?" She looked at him with loving eyes, and it overwhelmed him. This couldn't be the same woman he had argued with earlier this - that day.

He forced a smiled, not knowing how to respond without sounding like a complete stranger.

After he thought for a moment, "I was just thinking about Smallville, and how we first met," he finally answered. Since discovering that she was his wife, he had spent the last few minutes going over all the moments he's spent with her. Moments of frustration, annoyance, challenges, and even arguments.

Lois showed a hint of amusement across her just awakened face. "Yeah, that was interesting," she yawned.

He chuckled at her response.

And then he'd remember those rare moments of understanding and respect, where her defenses was down and she would allow herself to show him a different side of her, and the woman he's looking intently at right now is without a doubt, that different side.

Still holding his hand, she tugged it a little. "You look exhausted," she observed. She gestured to the space next to her.

It dawned on him that she wanted him to get in bed with her, so he tries discreetly to get it together - but there was an internal struggle in his mind that was taking place. Technically, they were married. Morally, Clark could not take advantage of playing the part of 'husband' when he himself is so lost. And considering the fact that she was still undressed with nothing but soft bed sheets separating them, he felt very nervous.

Clark had never done this before, at least in his time, and he hadn't forgotten the current situation definitely alluded that more happened between them hours before his unprecedented time travel to the future took place. To his frustration, he wished he remembered at least that. He knew that sounded pretty selfish, but it's becoming more and more clear that she's the hope and life in his never-ending void of uncertainty.

He longed for that kind of comfort, but he just hadn't realized that he would find it with her.

Seconds before having to make the decision, Lois had fallen back to sleep.

Deeply relieved, he simply sat by her, staring. His ears attuned to the rhythmic beating of her heart. He couldn't sleep and he was content doing just that.

Clark didn't know what the morning will bring, and to be honest, he was worried.

**To be continued...**


	5. Morning Adjustment

**Chapter 5: Morning Adjustment**

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Clark woke up by the loud buzzing sound of the alarm clock.

He looked at it.

7:00 AM

He didn't even realize he fell asleep. Getting up and looking around, it became even more apparent that the previous nights' event wasn't a dream.

"Sweetheart..." some called out in another room. "Have you seen my press pass?"

He turned to the sound of her voice. Realizing who it was once again.

"Lois!"

He began pacing around the bedroom, trying to figure out a strategy. A mental debate occurred in his mind with thought's like, 'Do I tell her?' 'Do I wait?' and 'She'll think I'm crazy' swirled in his mind.

Suddenly, she appeared in front of him that it almost threw him off balance. 

She lightly gripped his arm. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Lois watched her husband fidget, almost as if he was nervous. Odd, she thought. He seemed a little unusual this morning. She had woken up to find him asleep on a chair by her bedside, and the only times she remembered him doing that was when he was afraid of something.

Clark momentarily froze before stuttering out that he was all right.

Her voice was soft, caring. It was as unfamiliar to him as the place he stood in now. But there was something more, something different. She was different. Last night in the dark, even with his x-ray vision, he only caught a glimpse of her. Now, looking at her more closely, she truly didn't look any different from the Lois he knew, yet there was something in her eyes that revealed otherwise. It looked older, mature, like its seen the world. He's feeling things, he doesn't know where they're coming from, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that she had something to do with it.

He continued to stare. She wore a business suit, black, with a white blouse underneath, and you could clearly tell that by the shape of her body, she stays fit. She looked beautiful in it. Beautiful? He's so confused.

Who was this woman and what did she do to the real Lois Lane?

"You should get dressed, we're going to be late for work," she continued, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Clark blinked. "Work?" He'd forgotten about the newspaper article he'd uncovered earlier. It looked like he and Lois were partners for the Daily Planet. That was one other revelation that took him by complete surprise. He liked journalism, but it had never occurred to him he'd actually pursue it as a profession.

She raised an eyebrow before he directed his attention below.

"Work... Right!" he tried to save himself.

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah," he replied almost a little too quickly.

Clark watched her turn back towards the bathroom. He looked at the suit and tie that hung near the door. He shook his head slightly, berating himself for being in a position he doesn't have a clue as to how to fix. He hurriedly puts the ensemble on.

The voices came again, and this time, it was louder than ever before. He tries to keep his bearing. Moments later, attempting to adjust his tie, for the last 10 minutes he's been nothing but nervous. So nervous, he didn't even realize Lois was behind him.

"Tough night, huh," she observed.

He stood silently before answering. "It was a little hard," he wasn't quite sure what words to use.

She softly pressed his hand away from his tie.

"Here, let me," she says, untying it to start from the beginning.

The voices stopped as it did earlier that morning. "Thanks," he smiled. Clark closed his eyes as Lois's body was pressed against his. The scent of her was intoxicating. Opening his eyes, he saw from the mirror a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well even a Superman needs help here and there," she says, her smile still there.

Raising an eyebrow. What's a superman, he thought to himself. The comment was kind of off, but it sounded like she was comparing him to something or someone. He wasn't quite sure which. His curiosity quickly dissipated upon realizing how close and comfortable he had gotten with her in the last few seconds.

"Ready?"

He smiled again. "After you"


	6. A Day in the life

**Chapter 6: A Day in the Life of Mr. & Mrs. Kent**

Outside, he followed her lead and was more than a little grateful that he remembered where The Daily Planet was located, or else he would've stuck out like a sore thumb.

Once they reached the News Room, Clark stared attentively all throughout. He had to get creative. He couldn't just ask Lois the in's and out's of their lives for the last 10 years without hinting at his very complicated problem.

"Hey CK!" A young voice yelled out from across the room. The kid looked familiar, then he realized it was the guy in the photo with Perry.

He puts on an enthusiastic smile. "Hey!" Like he couldn't say anything better.

"Have you guys heard?"

This time, it was Lois's turn to respond. "Heard what?"

"About an hour ago, a five scale earthquake hit San Francisco and Superman was nowhere in sight."

Clark could only stare, remembering Lois's earlier comment about Superman. Is he a person? He watched Lois's eyes dart to him worriedly. Why is she looking at him like that? It's not as if he could've prevented it. Could the voices come from there? That can't be. Can't it?

He felt her touch his arm. She whispered by his ear.

"We need to talk?"

Apprehensive, he followed her to a nearby conference room. No one seemed to mind, even their editor. This must happen a lot between them.

She closed the door behind her.

The two were silent until Clark couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence first. "Is something wrong?" He knew there was, not just on his end, but hers too.

She straigtened her back. "It's funny you should ask that, I was just about to ask you the same thing," she replied, her face an unreadable mask.

He tries to play dumb. "I don't know what you mean."

She chuckled in what looked like a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Don't lie to me, Clark. I don't have time for it"

"Lois, I - "

She cut him off. "I know my husband, and you're acting anything but," she accused. She normally doesn't go off like this, but the last couple of hours has raised questions needing to be answered. "You looked like a boy lost in the woods all morning, you look at our coworkers like you've just met them, and then there was that earthquake in San Francisco that you waved off with a shrug. Clark, what the hell is going on with you today?"

"I don't know, okay. Besides, how was I suppose to help them?" He tried to explain to her.

He watched her eyes widen in surprise, as if she was taken aback by his defense.

"Who are you?" Her voice cracking.

He'd been made.

Silence.

"Lois, I can explain," he stuttered out.

She shook her head defiantly. "You are NOT my husband." She grabbed her purse and hurried away from him.

Clark was terrified and ran after her. "No, no I'm not," he confirmed aloud. "But I can explain." He ran in front of her, effectively blocking her path from the door.

"Get out of my way!" she demanded.

"Please, all I need is a few minutes," he pleaded.

She stood warily before raising her left wrist. "You've got one minute."

"Lois!" he pleaded again.

"57 seconds and counting." She was taking none of it. He had better explain and he had better do it fast. Something happened to her husband and she's not going to stand around and do nothing about it.

"All right," he takes a deep breath. "I am Clark Kent, just not the Clark Kent you married," he explained but it didn't faze her.

"40 seconds 39... 38..." she continued.

He sighed. "The last thing I remember is you and I arguing in my loft in Smallville in March 2005," he hurriedly added. Lois dropped her wrist and looked at him like he was certifiably crazy, and at this point, he could very well be just that.

Shaking her head. "I've lost my hearing there for a second, could you REPEAT that again!"

"All I remember is falling asleep on the couch then waking up here. I swear I'm telling you the truth"

"That's - No - Oh my God," she whispered, falling down on a nearby chair, her both hands turned numb on her lap.

Clark didn't know what else to say and waited for her to make the first move. He felt absolutely lousy, he should've told her the truth early on, but he was just so confused by everything. It was even harder when in the few hours he had been with her, he began to like being her husband. He couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore.

When he couldn't wait any longer. "Please Lois, say something."

She looked up, her face solemn.

"I remember that day"

He blinked in surprise. "You do?"

She nodded. "God, I was so aggravated with you"

Clark couldn't help but smile. "I know, it happened to me yesterday," he says hoping to relieve the awkward tension.

And it did.

She smirked, then shook her head once more. "So you've been wondering around all morning completely unaware of the last 10 years?"

"Pretty much," he answered.

She shook her head sideways yet again. "Of all the years, it had to be March of '05," she commented sarcastically.

He chuckled. Lois looked at him again, her reporting instincts kicking in.

"So the whole 'amnesia' bit doesn't come into the equation of possible possibilities?"

"Believe me, something happened that jolted me out of bed this morning, and unless there was someone else with us in the bedroom playing around with my head, it is NOT amnesia."

"Well, that does explain why you slept on the chair when I woke up"

"Yeah, about that. I didn't want to - "

"I know," she interrupted. "And thank you," she added genuinely. It definitely explained why he had been acting so differently all morning. "We should get out of here, before anyone notices anything different with you"

Clark once again followed her lead, and he didn't mind. A huge weight was lifted, and he felt freer and more open. As they walked back to their apartment, something else had been nagging his mind.

She notices his odd look.

"Now what's wrong with you?"

"No, no it's nothing, it's just - could I ask you something?"

"I don't see how we should hold back now," she quipped.

He chuckled. "I pretty much admitted that I'm from the past. You seem to be taking the news far better than I expected. Actually, I assumed pretty early on that you'd claim that I was insane or something"

After he said those last words, a hint of pain crossed her features but he didn't know why. He watched her regain her voice, but her eyes still contained that sadness. Somehow, even when he didn't know what their life has been like for the last 10 years, his heart sank for her. He didn't like to see her unhappy.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong"

She smiled weakly at him. His heart sank even further. "I guess you wouldn't remember that either," she said. He desperately wondered what she was talking about but thought it best not to ask. Instead, the next ten minutes, she had given him a crash course on the current events of their lives, and it shocked him beyond belief. He felt like he was listening to someone elses life rather than his own.

Him. Surperman. Flying around in a red cape saving the world. It sounded so surreal. And on top of it all, it continued to amaze him how acceptive Lois has been through all this. She knew everything about him. Krypton, his biological parents, the meteor shower, everything.

He sat silently. His heart beating loudly. Relieved. Grateful she knew. Amazed that she loved him nonetheless.

At that moment the phone rang.

"Stay here, I'll get it"

Lois went and answered the phone. Clark remained polite and not intruded in the conversation. When she was finished, she went back into the living room to where Clark was at.

"Who was that?" he asked, mildly curious.

"It was the realtor. It's nothing," she waved off.

A realtor? "You and - I mean, we were planning on buying a house?"

"It's generally what married couples would contemplate doing"

Nervously threading on thin ice. He wondered. "Were we planning to have - kids?"

Lois shook her head defiantly. "I'm not having this conversation with you." She walked into the living room.

He followed her. "Why not?" he argued.

"Because!" Is he for real? There was a cosmic reason why she didn't fall for Clark Kent until college.

"Because what, Lois? I'm technically still your husband"

"No, Clark. You're a confused 18 year-old-boy stuck in MY husband's body. There's a huge difference there."

"You're right, I am 18, but that doesn't change that fact that I'm legally your husband. Why are we arguing about this?"

"I don't know! You started it!"

"Me! What about you?"

"Oh, so now it's automatically my fault?"

They stopped, the exchange becoming all too familiar to both of them.

Lois calmed down, she took a seat on a Lazy boy, while Clark sat opposite her. Slowly, she began. "We've talked about it, a lot actually. Children is something we - I mean - my husband and I always wanted. It's just -"

"Scary?" he finished for her. He would be too.

Lois continued to explain further. "Your Kryptonian physiology is far more advanced in the evolutionary scale than humans. There's a huge possibility that there would be complications, and then there's thequestion of whether or not we're even capable of having a child"

"I never really thought about it that way"

"Why would you, you're 18?"

"I know - but - I never even thought I could even be - in - that way with someone - let alone have a child"

"How did you get here, exactly?" Lois drew him back to the situation at hand.

"I wish I knew," he answered honestly. He couldn't take his thoughts away from their other conversation. He and Lois were planning on having a child - together. The prospect excited him as much as it scared him. Would he be a good dad? Would life give him and Lois the opportunity?

She sighs. "That doesn't help our situation, does it," she commented to herself.

"I'm sorry"

She shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Then, as if he was watching a late night movie, everything froze. Even the air felt still. Clark looked around, disturbed by the fact he was the only one moving about. He turned back around to Lois only to find her not there.

What happened? he thought.

On cue, someone answered it for him. "A lot, buddy. A lot"

The voice was loud. Strong. Deafening even. Clark turned around and was greeted by an unusual fellow. He's not what he expected.


	7. Visitor

**Chapter 7: A Visitor from another Dimension**

He looked at the strange man up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" Clark questioned with intensity.

"Mxyzptlk at your service, sir!" he replied quirkily.

Remembering last year's football game. "Wait a second - you're name's familiar. We've met - "

He waves a hand offhandedly. "Psst - that kid was a knock off." Pats his chest proudly. "I'm the real thing"

"What are you?" he asked curiously.

"Not from this dimension, I'll tell you that." Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing, or even, what he was seeing. This thing - person - being or whatever appeared out of nowhere. He was very small, like a midget. He kept disappearing and reappearing all over the place, he was afraid he'd step on him or something.

"Dimension?" Clark repeated skeptically.

"Yup. The 5th Dimension to be precise."

"What do you want?"

"That all depends on you, kid"

"Look, whatever you are - I don't have time for this." Clark needed to find Lois.

"Of course you do, Kal-El. Why'd you think I brought you here?"

Clark's eyes dart up in surprise. "How did - " he paused when he realized, "You brought me here?"

Clark's outburst didn't faze his company. "Neat trick, huh? I'm not much of a perfectionist. The idea behind it was good, the take off even better, but the landing needed some work." Mxyzptlk never intended to have young Clark Kent to wake up next to his future naked wife, but no one said it'd be perfect.

"What did you do to Lois?" He demanded an answer.

"Relax, she's safe. I got to hand it to you, though. Didn't expect you to cave that fast. But that wife of yours - Man, she's good. Her reputation ain't exaggerated. Anyway, she's fine. She wasn't suppose to know, you know - About who you are. But I forgive you, you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed... yet"

Clark looked on confused. "You're not making any sense"

"Genius rarely does. It took years after Gallileo's death for people to believe the world was round. Idiots!"

"What are you talking about?" Clark replied impatiently, overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. This guy keeps talking in riddlelike sentences. Even with his super-speed, he's having difficulty keeping up.

Mxyzptlk gathered his best science-fiction imitation. "Patience, my young Padawan. Set you free, the truth will," he says. Man, this kid is dense, he thought amusingly to himself.

"Did Jor-El send you here?"

"Please! Daddy dearest is good, but NOT that good"

"I don't understand. How did you get me here then?"

"Enough question's Kal. Clark. Superman." He smirks. "Or do you prefer Smallville?"

"Don't call me that!" Lois is the only person who has ever called him that. The world can call him whatever they want, but some things should be left untouched. She was the only thing that makes sense to him right now.

"Which one? You've got several. Man of Steel. Clark Kent. Kal-El. Superman. Mild-mannered reporter. SMALLVILLE." Mxyzptlk is messing with his head and loving every minute of it.

"What do you want from me?" Clark is incredibly annoyed.

Mxyzptlk shrugs. "I don't know - What do you want?"

"What?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Exhausted. "What does it matter?" he added. Falling to sit on chair that wasn't there a minute ago. This Mxyzptlk is sure doing a number on him.

"Everything matters"

"I just want to be left alone," he finally answered.

"Really?"

Adamantly. "Yes!"

"Explain"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm hardly doing anything"

"You brought me to the future!" Clark reminded him.

"Only consciously," defended Mxyzptlk.

"Look - is it a crime to just want to be normal?"

"What's so good about normal? What has normalcy done for all the nut jobs in the world?"

"You don't understand"

"That's where your wrong, kid." Before Clark had a chance to ask him why, Mxyzptlk gripped his arm and they were transported back to reality. At least he thinks it was reality.

Looking around. "Where are we?"

"Where do you think?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"What do you think?"

Clark sighs. It's like talking to a parrot. A very magical parrot. He takes a moment once again to survey the area around him when it dawned on him exactly where he was. The farm. His mind had been so preoccupied, he barely even noticed. There seemed to have been a party.

"Home," he muttered.

"It depends on how you perceive home"

"What do you mean?"

Mxyzptlk eyes past him. "Take a look"

Clark turned, his sight focused on a familiar set of eyes.

Lois.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" commented Mxyzptlk.

"What is this?" he questioned moving closer to her. "Can she see me?" Clark reached out to touch her. His question was answered when she walked straight through him completely unaware. Shocked. "What the - "

"Cool huh - gets 'em every time"

"What is this?"

"His past. Your future. I imagine it's a little confusing for you"

"More than a little." He couldn't look away. This was the Lois he knew in his time. Blue jeans. Well-fitted blouse with a jacket over it. Her hair tied up in that familiar pony tail. But there is always that unquestionable difference in her.

And then it happened again. A man stood by the porch. Tall and Dark-haired, and for the umpteenth time, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He was seeing himself.

Lois reached him and Clark scooped her up joyfully. Kissing her openly in front of a crowd that seemed transfixed at the scene as he was there watching it.

Mxyzptlk stands by him. "Some people live their whole lives wishing for the impossible. AND you have IT. You have it all and you don't even know it. A life. A job. A wife that loves you without question, without regret." His voice turns surprisingly serious. "Without fear."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because kid, it's to show you that the future is up to you. Happiness doesn't just happen, it is pursued. Made. To understand life is to live it - learn from it"

"Are you telling me that this is one possible future?" He didn't want it to be something that was possible. He wanted it to be tangible. He wanted it to be written in the stars. It had barely been more than several hours ago that he hated destiny. Now, this was a destiny he wanted.

"I can't answer that"

"Why?"

"Some things just can't be answered, kid"

Clark looks back, unable to take his eyes off her. Lois Lane. This experience had been the most amazing experience of his life. Even with the powers he held and with all the uncertainty that came with it, he felt at peace with her. They were even contemplating having children, an idea he, until now, believed could never happen.

Tears begin to form in his eyes and he spoke softly.

"The future that I see is the future I want."

"It's time for you to go"

"I don't want to leave"

Mxyzptlk takes one more look at his future wife. "Lois Lane. A name just as powerful as Superman. She is amazing."

"She is," Clark admitted lovingly. He swiped his tears from his eyes with his sleeve. He looks at Mxyzptlk sadly. "I'm not going to remember this, aren't I." It was said more as a statement of fact than a question.

Mxyzptlk didn't reply. Clark already knew the answer. He closed his eyes once more, the last image he saw was his future self and Lois Lane in an intimate embrace.

Eyes closed, the bright daylight above Smallville turned dark. Lighting appeared everywhere.

Opening his eyes, he sat up abruptly, sweat dripping down his temples. The dream looked - felt - sounded so real. Images of a future that was fastly fading.

"Clark?"

He turned around at the sound of the voice. His dream became nothing more than a dream.

"Lois?"

"I may have been a little passive-aggressive tonight." Lois Lane is never one for apologizing. "I'm sorry," she added genuinely.

Clark held back a smile he didn't realize he was trying to hold. He wondered momentarily where the reaction came from.

"It's okay, I understand. You don't need to apologize" he admitted to her, and in a way, he admitted to himself. This night, it felt like a beginning of some sort. "But thanks," he added with equal sincerity.

"I better get going. The rain won't probably let up anytime soon." She looked outside and saw the rain began pouring harder.

"Yeah." He watched her turn to leave. "Lois, wait!"

She stopped and turned back.

He didn't want her to leave, and he wondered to himself why. Wasn't she the same person she had argued with earlier this night. "I'm feeling kind of restless tonight and if I'm going to go through the night without any sleep, I'd appreciate the company"

She chuckled. "Never figured you to be an insomniac, Smallville. Usually takes me forever to wake you up"

"What do you say?" he grinned. Her being there felt soothing to him somehow.

She thought for a moment.

"I'm game"

Clark suddenly felt happy.

**The End**


End file.
